


Ещё один вечер

by Luchiana



Series: Заговорщики [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Contests, Dum-E - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Games, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Мастерская Тони на один вечер превращается в баскетбольную площадку.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Заговорщики [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024359
Kudos: 8





	Ещё один вечер

**Author's Note:**

> Слово-ключ: бросать

Сначала Стрэндж подумал, что ошибся. Открыл портал куда-то не туда, хоть и не представлял, возможно ли такое вообще. Однако, приглядевшись, понял, что это всё та же мастерская Тони, из которой почему-то была вынесена большая часть обстановки, а на дальней стене теперь висело… баскетбольное кольцо.

— А, Стивен! — заметил его приход Тони и расплылся в счастливой улыбке. — Проходи. Я тут учу Дубину бросать мяч. Я сам, конечно, далеко не Майкл Джордан, но этот кусок металлолома вообще безнадёжен.

Дубина обиженно скрипнул и понурился. Плащ соскользнул с плеч хозяина и подлетел к нему, утешающим жестом погладив по корпусу.

— Ты к нему слишком строг, — сдерживая лезущую на лицо глупую улыбку, отозвался Стрэндж. Насколько он при этом добр к «куску металлолома», целую мастерскую ради него превратив в баскетбольную площадку, упоминать не стал.

Тем временем Плащ подобрал с пола мяч, завис над обозначенной изолентой трёхочковой линией и сделал бросок. В кольцо не попал — мяч далековато отскочил от щита, но попытка была хорошая.

— Ого! — восхитился Тони. — Да у нас тут будущая звезда баскетбола!

Плащ смущённо скукожился и поторопился спрятаться за Дубину.

— Почему бы вам не устроить состязание пара на пару? — предложила Пятница.

— Что скажешь, док? Мы с тобой против внеземного разума, — подмигнул Тони.

Стрэндж подумал и согласился. Они обговорили условия и устроили соревнование по броскам (раз уж вести мяч отдельные индивиды в силу особенностей конструкции не могли). В итоге, пока Тони и Плащ пытались (тщетно) щегольнуть трёхочковыми, Стрэндж и Дубина планомерно зарабатывали для своих команд по два очка, бросая с ближней линии — из-под корзины забивать было также запрещено.

Победила команда «человеков» — за счёт набранных Стрэнджем очков. В индивидуальном зачёте по трёхочковым победил Плащ, забросив на один мяч больше, хотя Тони и пытался оспорить судейство Пятницы, доказывая, что тот во время броска пересёк линию. Пятница на это возразила, что будь у неё такой плохой «глазомер», едва ли босс доверял бы ей сборку мельчайших деталей. Тони на это пригрозил переписать ей все алгоритмы субординации и увёл Стрэнджа на кухню — ужинать.

— В чём дело, Тони? — спросил Стрэндж, когда возбуждение от игры схлынуло, сменившись приятной усталостью, а от лазаньи они перешли к десерту.

Вся (не вполне) напускная весёлость слетела с Тони в тот же миг. Он вздохнул и тяжело посмотрел на Стрэнджа.

— Прошло полгода, Стивен, — и дальше он мог бы не продолжать, потому что Стрэндж и сам направлялся к Тони этим вечером, чтобы поговорить об отсроченной, но не прошедшей угрозе. — Меня не оставляет ощущение, что времени всё меньше. Или даже — что оно уже упущено.

— Нет, — покачал головой Стрэндж, — не упущено. Если будем действовать сообща.

— У тебя есть идеи?

— У меня есть план. — Тони весь подобрался, будто готов был сорваться с места сию же минуту, дабы воплотить план в реальность, однако Стрэндж не торопился его поведать. Вместо этого он взял руку Тони в свою и погладил пальцем шершавые костяшки: — Но я расскажу тебе его утром. Ещё один вечер — один вечер мы ещё можем оставить только для себя.

Тони Старк никогда не стал бы супергероем, если бы не был параноиком. Если бы позволял себе сидеть на месте и ничего не делать.

Тони Старк посмотрел в глаза Стивену Стрэнджу, улыбнулся и откинулся расслабленно на спинку стула.

— Ещё один вечер, — повторил он. — Только для нас.


End file.
